The French Trip
by geha
Summary: The students of Hogwarts take a trip to France. It should be fun but what happens when Snape becomes group leader?review please
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They all belong to the brilliant J.K Rowling. I'm just keeping myself entertained until book six!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"All students must go to the Great Hall at 2.50 sharp. There will be a special assembly". The voice of Professor McGonagall could be herd all over Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
As the students herd the announcement, wild rumours began to circulate the classrooms.  
  
"I herd," whispered Hanna Abbott of Hufflepuff "that Professor Snape is taking a sick leave. He looks worst than ever"  
  
"No, I herd that they are going to cancel Defence against the Dark Arts because the only person that they have for the job is Hagrid" whispered Luna.  
  
The wild rumours had spread like fire. There were even rumours that he-who- shall-not-be –named had been found hiding in the fourth floor girls bathroom, where he was apparently planning to take over the magical and muggle world!  
  
"Honestly I wish everyone would just grow up" hissed Hermione who was trying to concentrate on History of Magic. Professor Binns was giving his usual lecture in his usual drowsy way. Most of the class were discussing the forthcoming assembly. Professor Binns was oblivious to the whispering. He continued to lecture the class on the Goblin Revolution in 1258.  
  
"I reckon it's about quidditch," whispered Ron Weasley to his best friend Harry Potter.  
  
"Yeah, maybe the Slytherin team will be disqualified for that foul on Wood".  
  
"Defiantly" said Ron in a loud voice. He had not forgiven Marcus Flint for that nasty tackle on the Gryffindor captain, Oliver Wood.  
  
"Do you really think Professor Dumbledore would really have a special assembly on quidditch?" Hermione gave the boys a stern look.  
  
"Chill Hermione. I don't know you hate quidditch. Its important"  
  
"Not that important that your whole life depends on it Ronald Weasley" snapped Hermione, who's turned a tomato colour.  
  
"Hey guys, leave it, there's no point arguing" said Harry. He was use to calming Ron and Hermione down. They seemed to be arguing a lot recently and if the truth were told, it was really starting to do his head in.  
  
Ron gave Hermione a dirt look and then turned towards Professor Binns. Then after about five seconds he looked out of the window. Hermione rolled her eyes and started to concentrate and take notes.  
  
Harry sighed. He could not concentrate on the lesson and he really could not be bothered to take notes. He did not really understand anything that Professor Binns said. Harry tore of a piece of paper and nudged Ron  
  
"Hangman?" he enquired  
  
As 2.50 approached, excited students rushed to the Great Hall. Many of them were looking for Professor Snape after hearing the rumours about him.  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron were amongst the last ones to arrive. They took their place at the end of the Gryffindor table.  
  
At the head table sat the teachers. Professors McGonagall and Snape were both present. Professor Dumbledore was stood at the centre of the table, waiting for the students to settle down. He readjusted his purple hat and looked around the Great Hall. All the students were looking at the headmaster eagerly.  
  
"Now that we are all present, I shall begin," said Professor Dumbledore, his blue eyes twinkling  
  
"I have called this special assembly to announce some news that I think will interest the majority of you. At Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry we encourage the students to accept a diversity of cultures and people. We believe that this is essential for the world we live in. We should all learn about different cultures and different ways of living. With this is mind I have arranged a trip to Paris for all the students"  
  
As the students herd the word "Paris", excited whispers began to circulate. Even Hermione whispered to Ron and Harry.  
  
"Oh my God. Paris. I always wanted to go. Do you know that the Mona Lisa is actually a witch?"  
  
Professor Dumbledore coughed to let the students know that he wanted to carry on  
  
"Now I know you are all excited and I am happy to see that you are very enthusiastic about this trip. We shall leave in three days time. All of you will be put into small groups led by a professor. This small group will be like your family on this trip."  
  
Professor Dumbledore looked at the students,  
  
"I shall now tell you what group you are in. Let me inform you that the sorting hat placed you in these groups; it had nothing to do with the Professors.  
  
Professor Dumbledore picked up a piece of paper that was in front of him and began to read out the names.  
  
"Dean, Seamus, Hannah, Ginny and Katie. You will all be in one group and Hagrid will be your Professor"  
  
Hagrid beamed at Ginny who gave him a big smile.  
  
"Ron, Harry, Hermione, Oliver and Draco will all be in one group"  
  
Ron, Harry and Hermione all looked at one another. "Not Draco" hissed Hermione, As Ron shot Draco a dirty look.  
  
"And Professor Snape will be in your group."  
  
Harry mouth opened as Hermione looked at him desperately. Having Snape in their group was going to ruin their French trip.  
  
Hermione looked up at Professor Snape, who's mouth turned into a hideous evil smile.  
  
"This is going to be the worst trip ever", whispered Ron 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: all characters belong to JK Rowling. I don't own anything  
  
Author note: ok I'm back here again when I should be doing my Pope essay (1000 words typed up, 2000 left). This is becoming a bad habit. I thought I'd update this fic because I haven't done it in ages. I hope you like it!  
  
Summery: The trio meet their group leader. Hermione develops a crush and Ron has a fit!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"This is going to be the worst trip ever," whispered Ron  
  
Harry felt sick. He was looking forward to the French trip but now that he had discovered that he had to spend it with not one but two of his least favourite people, he wished he could go back to the Dursleys.  
  
Next to Harry, Hermione too felt sick. She was going to share her French experience with four boys and an old bitter man. She did not feel uncomfortable with Harry and Ron, but that was because they were just Harry and Ron. Now she would have to spend it with Malfoy, Snape and Oliver Wood. She glances sideways at Oliver. He was sat next to Fred and George Weasley. Oliver was a tall dark spiky haired quidditch captain who had the most amazing Scottish accent. Well all the girls said so. All the Gryffindor girls loved him, and so did all the boys. He was the Gryffindor team captain and he was very, very good looking. Hermione knew that some of the girls would have sold their grandmothers in order for them to be in the same group as Oliver. She sighed. It wasn't Oliver that had her worried, it was Malfoy. She hated him with a passion. Everything about him, the grey eyes and that annoying quiff he had. Why couldn't he comb his blond hair in the normal way? Nope, Malfoy had to stick out. She hated him. And he hated her. It was as simple as that.  
  
Hermione turned and looked over at the Slytherin table and caught the eye of Malfoy. She looked directly into his cold grey eyes, and he looked back into her large brown eyes. Neither of them moved. They kept their eyes locked in that position for at least half a minute, until Hermione raised her eyebrow and gave him the most sarcastic look she could master. Malfoy's face turned into a superior smirk and then smiled, his arrogant, annoying smile. She rolled her eyes and looked away. She really hated him  
  
Professor Dumbledore coughed to get the attention of the Great Hall.  
  
"Now that all the groups are sorted, I want all of you to go to your group leaders classrooms or" he looked at Snape "Dungeons tonight for a brief introduction to what we are going to be doing in Paris. I do not have to remind you that we expect you all to be on your best behaviour. This trip will be highly educational for both you and me. I haven't been to Paris since that late 1880s. Oh what a marvellous time I hade. There was this great café where I sat having the most amazing cup of coffee. While I was sat there this painter came up to me ....." Professor Dumbledore was about to continue when Professor McGonagall gave a rather loud cough. Dumbledore smiled and said "Ah, maybe another time, now remember to see your group leaders. Good night."  
  
The students got up from their places and headed back to their common rooms. Everyone was very excited about the French trip. Many of the girls had already begun to discuss what clothes they were going to take.  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron stood up very slowly, still numb after what they had learnt.  
  
Ron was the first to speak.  
  
"I'm going to McGonagall. She knows Snape hates us and she knows that we hate Malfoy. They CAN NOT make us stay in that group. I'm not going if I have to stay with that greasy git and that bloody ferret"  
  
"Professor McGonagall is not going to change the groups, Ron". Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"Dumbledore said that the sorting hat chose the names, not the teachers"  
  
Ron looked at her, his face screwed up with disgust  
  
"Its worth a try though, isn't it. Do you want to be stuck with them?" he demanded  
  
"No I don't but its not going to change is it?" Hermione shot back  
  
"Hey guys stop arguing. Lets just go and see McGonagall and see what she has to say," said Harry  
  
"Fine", answer Hermione glaring at Ron  
  
The three of them walked towards McGonagall office.  
  
McGonagall did not look surprised to see them.  
  
"I was expecting the three of you," she said  
  
"Before you say anything, NO I can not change the groups. The sorting hat chose the three of you with Professor Snape and Malfoy. It is irreversible."  
  
"But..." stammered Ron  
  
"I am sorry, Mr Weasley. There is nothing that I can do. The situations is out of my hands."  
  
Ron took a deep breath and left the classroom, followed by Harry and Hermione.  
  
"This is going to be the worst trip ever", hissed Ron  
  
"Yeah. You've said that already", replied Harry.  
  
The trio returned to their common room to join the other Gryffindors. There was vast excitement around the common room. All the groups had been announced and nearly everyone was with their friends. Lavender and Parvatti had brought down their entire wardrobes and they were trying to decide what clothes to take with them.  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron sat away from the excitement. They did not feel as happy as the rest of the Gryffindors. They had to spend one of the beast times of their lives at Hogwarts with a grassy bitter professor and their worst enemy.  
  
It was depressing to say the least.  
  
The time of the meeting with the group leaders came to soon for the trios liking. They grudgingly left the common room and headed down to the dark, cold dungeons. The dungeons always had this particular smell about it, Harry could never understand what it was, but he hated it. It made him feel sick in his stomach. The smell reminded him of Snape.  
  
As they entered the dungeon that Snape occupied, Harry saw that Malfoy was already there. He was sat at the front of the desk, nearest to Snape. He and Snape had been discussing something. When Harry, Hermione and Ron entered, Malfoy turned around and narrowed his eyes at Harry. He smirked and turned back to Snape.  
  
Snape stood at the front of the dungeons, waiting for his group to enter. He wore the same look on his face when he had double potions with the Gryffindors.  
  
As the trio took their places at the back of the dungeon, Oliver Wood came through the door. He quickly took the seat next to Hermione and smiled at her; oblivious to the fact that Snape had an enormous frown on his face.  
  
"Now that we are all here", he looked pointedly at the Gryffindors, "I shall begin"  
  
Snape moved closer to the students. It was his way of showing them his authority over them.  
  
"I shall begin by saying that this French trip was not my idea. I condemn ideas like these. I think we should have stayed at Hogwarts and some of you", he looked at Harry and Ron, "could have spent time improving your Potions grade. But no, the headmaster and certain other teachers insisted that gallivanting around some foreign city would actually educate you. " Snape raided his eyebrow in his sarcastic way.  
  
"So I am obliged to go on this trip with you and be your group leader." He looked at the Gryffindors. "I shall not tolerate any bad behaviour, or any unnecessarily talking. Our day will begin promptly at 7, so make sure that you are ready. Anybody who fails to do so, will sent their time washing all the students clothes, the muggle way"  
  
Snape smiled as the Gryffindors looked at one another. 7 am in the morning? They never got up that early for school!  
  
Snape continued.  
  
"As you can see, Miss Granger is the only girl present in this group. Let me inform you that you shall not be getting any special attention from me"  
  
Hermione raised her eyebrows at him in a sarcastic manner. A hello from Snape would be considered as special treatment.  
  
"You shall pack by tomorrow. You will be up early on Friday morning, so that we can leave on time. Oh and bring your potions workbook, I shall be giving you a special potion lesson on the way there"  
  
Snape smiled bitterly and said "Good evening"  
  
The four Gryffindors quickly got up and left the dungeons. The smell was getting to their heads.  
  
All four Gryffindors felt that this was gong to be a disaster.  
  
"7 in the morning? Potions on the way there? Somebody please kill me NOW"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
"I bet everyone is going to have so much fun apart from us. No we had to be stuck with Him"  
  
Hermione walked behind Ron and Harry, listening as Rom whined about the trip.  
  
She really did not want to go anymore. Snape was going to make her life hell. All she wanted was to have some fun with her two best friends. That would have been so much fun.  
  
Hermione decided that she would go to see Dumbledore and tell him that she did not want to go. She would go home to see her parents instead.  
  
"That was nasty of him," said a Scottish voice from behind her. It was Oliver. She had forgotten that he was there.  
  
"Um..Well you know Snape" she managed to say. She suddenly found herself blushing, She had absolutely nothing to say.  
  
"Ignore him, Hermione. I think he should give you special attention because you're the only girl stuck with three boys and a stupid old fool"  
  
Hermione tried to smile, but she found that she was too nervous.  
  
"Um well, Snape, he hates everyone especially if they are Gryffindors"  
  
Oliver smiled at her. He looked handsome when he smiled; in fact he looked handsome all the time.  
  
"True" he agreed, still smiling at her.  
  
"Don't worry if he says anything to you, he'll have three Gryffindors on his back"  
  
He flashed her an even bigger smile.  
  
Hermione smiled back. Maybe this trip wasn't going to be as bad as she thought!!!!!  
  
I hope you liked it. The next chapter will have the journey to Paris. 


End file.
